


Naruto's Fooly Cooly Christmas

by Raptorcloak



Category: FLCL, Naruto
Genre: Aliens, Bed Sex, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Christmas Eve, Concerts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, French Kissing, Ice Skating, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Missionary Position, Mistletoe, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spooning, Woman on Top, vespa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto meets Haruko after she runs over him with her Vespa and through a series of hilarious events, they end up spending Christmas Eve together. NarutoxHaruko. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto's Fooly Cooly Christmas

Surprise and Happy Holidays! To celebrate X-mas back in 2013, I decided to pair Naruto with the anime-fan favorite Haruko Haruhara of **_FLCL_** AKA **_Fooly Cooly_** as they spend the holidays together after an interesting meeting.  
Summary:  On Christmas Eve, Naruto meets Haruko after she accidently knocks him down with her Vespa and after some hilarity ensues, they end up becoming a couple.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own **_Naruto_** or **_FLCL.  
_** Notes: This story is set two months after the event of Fourth Shinobi World War and months after the ending of **_FLCL._**

* * *

 

**A SketchRaptor Production**

* * *

 

It was a morning on December 24th in Konoha and snow poured down from the sky. Naruto put on a winter jacket and left the Namikaze Estate.

There was something about the holidays that made him as happy as can and he looked at a poster. It was a request to play music for charity that Naruto was going to play later on in the afternoon and he walked through the snow-filled street smiling.

He stood outside the gate of the village and stood looking up at the sky. Just then, he heard what sounding like a motor approaching and he looked into the distance.

_(Little Busters by The Pillows plays)_

“Launch time!” a voice called out from the distance.

Naruto squinted and it looked like a yellow Vespa speeding his way. Before he could even react in time, the Vespa’s incredible speed caused it to slam into him and he flew into the wall of the gate.

His head hit the wall before he lost consciousness and fell onto the ground. Naruto groaned as he landed face-first into the snow and the driver of the Vespa stopped.

The driver wore a beige bike-helmet with snow-goggles with a bright red coat, black pants, and white snow boots along with a matching scarf and the most unique thing about her was a left metallic bracelet on her left wrist. The driver, a woman of the same height as Naruto and likely 19, walked towards his body and kneeled down to him.

She rolled him onto his back and looked at his motionless face. The woman gasped and backed away in shock.

“Oh, no, I ran him over! He’s dead! This young man is dead just as Taro-kun would be! DDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAADDDDD!” The woman cried out while rolling around like an armadillo before noticing his face. She looked closer and spotted Naruto’s whiskers.

“Wow! He’s must be part cat. Kitty, kitty, meow.”  The woman said while stroking Naruto’s whiskers before pulling a cloth and wiping his face with it. In a dramatic move, she tossed her helmet and goggles into the air, revealing her shoulder-length pink hair styled in a flare and her bright yellow eyes, before cupping Naruto’s face.

“Come back to life!” The woman, Haruko Haruhara, yelled before throwing her face downward onto Naruto’s as she held him still.

“Mocho!” Haruko said before slamming her lips against his and effectively performed CPR. Shortly afterwards, Naruto’s arms and legs began squirming around.

_Cutaway scene with Naruto and Haruko in a trailer with both of them in front of a fireplace._

_“Those vehicle collisions are hard to film, huh?” said Haruko._

_“Yeah, especially when you’re doing your own stunts, too.” Naruto responded._

_“You’re ok, right?” Haruko said._

_“I’m fine. Besides, how many people actually do their own stunts?” Naruto asked._

_Back to storyline_

Haruko, seeing his reaction, freed him and rubbed her lips. Naruto shook his head and sat upright.

“All right, Taro-kun is back!” Haruko triumphantly said before jumping into the air and doing a handstand on Naruto’s head. Though Haruko didn’t weight very much on his head, he couldn’t help but wonder why she was over him.

“Who are you and what are you doing?” Naruto yelled as he sprang to his feet and looked up at Haruko, who inspected his head before flipping into the air.

“Ka-bang!” Haruko said before landing on the ground and standing at full height. Naruto stood in front of her and rubbed his head.

She quickly grabbed a guitar that appeared to be a Gibson Flying V and  1961 Gibson EB-0 fusion off her Vespa and raised it over her head; preparing to bring it down on Naruto. He yelled and jumped back before she struck him with the guitar.

“What are you doing?!” Naruto said.

“Well, at least I know you can still stand. Otherwise, you’d be another statistic: death by motorbike. I lucked out!” Haruko said.

“Who are you?” Naruto asked.

“I’m Haruko, pleasure.” Haruko said as she waved to Naruto and back flipped onto her Vespa. She began revving it and Naruto flinched.

“Easy!” Naruto said as he backed away with caution.

“Relax, I’m not gonna run you over again.” Haruko said.

“All right and drive safely.” Naruto said as he walked back into the village with Haruko driving alongside him.

“Is there any reason you’re following me?” Naruto asked.

“Is your head feeling ok?” Haruko asked.

“Its feels fine, uh…uh…I’m sorry, who are you again?” Naruto asked.

“Haruhara Haruko, here, age 19, splendiferous Vespa woman. Who are you?” Haruko said as she saluted Naruto in a jaunty pose.

“I’m Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Are you driving somewhere?” Naruto answered.

“I’m just a wandering Vespa driver.” Haruko said.

It had been months since Haruko gave up her pursuit of Atomsk and returned to Earth to wander around; traveling as much as possible before deciding if she wanted to return to Mabase to reunite with her friend Naota years onward.

“Oh, don’t you have any family to celebrate the holidays with? Naruto asked.

“Nope. What about you?” Haruko said as it stopped snowing and she smiled.

“No and at the moment, I’m on vacation.” Naruto said.

“Vacation, Alienation, Japanimation, Manga, Kanga, Naked Lunch, Hawaiian Punch, Fruit Juicy!” Haruko chanted and Naruto couldn’t help but laugh at the randomness of chant; only to have her to jump on top of his head and sit up there like a bird.

“It’s not funny! I’m gonna kill you!” Haruko aggressively shouted as she karate-chopped the top of his head and sending him to the ground. She then proceeded to stomp at his crotch and Naruto yelped as Haruko tried stepping on him.

“The people’s crotch attack!” Haruko yelled while stomping at Naruto, who desperately dodged her energetic foot and tried to roll away.

If he wanted to deal with a short-tempered rosette, he could have dealt with Sakura but this girl had just met him and she already was a lunatic. Naruto jumped to his feet and Haruko perched herself back on his head.

“I’m light as a feather.” Haruko said.

“No, you’re not!” Naruto shouted and Haruko growled before hopping off his head. He backed up and Haruko jumped on her bike before revving her engine.

“Haruko, wait, I didn’t mean it like that.” Naruto stammered and Haruko still snarled.

“Are you saying I’m fat?!” Haruko dangerously growled.

“I didn’t say fat!” Naruto protested.

“You just did, G!” Haruko growled before speeding after Naruto on her bike and he took off running. The pink-haired woman drove after him and thanks to his great speed; he lost her in a second.

Standing on top of the Hokage monument, he sighed and smiled down at village. Naruto was sure if he was to see Haruko again, it’d be under insane circumstances and put the thought aside.

He looked up and heard something whirring like an airplane engine. Naruto squinted and saw it was Haruko surfing in the sky on her guitar.

She made loud whooping howls as the guitar began flying down towards Naruto, who cautiously began walking back from it. Naruto looked back at Haruko’s guitar barreling down at him like a bat out of hell and he stopped looking to focus on running.

Naruto ran as fast as he could and Haruko continued yelling as she flew at him. He dived to the ground and covered his head as Haruko flew over him.

He felt Haruko soar over him and she stopped the guitar in mid-air. She hovered above him and smiled at him cowering on the ground.

“Good to see your head’s okay.” Haruko said and Naruto looked up from the ground at her.

“How…are you doing that?” Naruto asked Haruko.

“Magic.” Haruko answered.

“Yeah, sure.” Naruto asked.

“Where did you get those whiskers?” Haruko asked with a crazy look on her face.

“You’re really crazy, aren’t you?” Naruto asked.

“Your whiskers, what do they mean? Tell me.” Haruko asked.

“I’m a Jinchuuruki.” Naruto said.

“I don’t know what that is. Are you holding something back from me?” Haruko asked.

“No, my mom was also a Jinchuuruki and that’s where my whiskers came from.” Naruto answered.

“You should know about your own face.” Haruko said; still not believing him.

“What do you want me to say?” Naruto said and Haruko just sat on the floating guitar. Smirking, he quickly formed a snowball and tossed it at Haruko.

She dodged it and hopped off the guitar growling like an angry poodle. Just when it looked like she was about to charge at Naruto, she instead began hurling a whole shower of pumpkin-sized snowballs at him and he yelled as he ducked for cover.

Haruko cackled as she hurled the uncountable amounts of snowballs at Naruto like miniature blizzards and with sheer luck, he cupped a snowball before hurling it at her nose. The snowball hit Haruko’s nose and she only laughed.

“Least I know there’s nothing wrong with your throwing either.” Haruko laughed.

“What are you, a health inspector?” Naruto asked as he stood up.

“Something like that.” Haruko said.

_Later_

Naruto and Haruko sat in front of his mansion and both drank a cup of hot cocoa.

“Hey, Naruto-kun, are you sure you’re ok?” Haruko asked.

“Yeah, why?” Naruto answered and Haruko leaned in close to him before levitating around his head as if he had his own orbit.

“Because I find it weird that you’re saying there’s a giant fox in your head. I’ve seen a lot of giant things but never living in someone’s body.” Haruko said before she thought of Naota’s N.O. Channel abilities.

“Know what? Scratch that.” Haruko said.

“Trust me; it’s true and for the record, Kurama is actually inside my stomach.” Naruto said and Haruko pressed her head against his stomach. He blushed and yelped as he backed away from the pink-haired woman.

“What are you doing?” Naruto asked.

“I was listening and I didn’t hear a thing that sounded like a fox.” Haruko said.

“It’s not that simple, Haruko.” Naruto said.

“Really?” Haruko smirked.

“By the way, what’s with the guitar?” Naruto said.

“Yeah!” Haruko said as she hopped to her feet and spun around in a tiny whirlwind before jumping out in a rockstar outfit.

“Pyon!”  Haruko said as the baffled Naruto crawled back while her fingers formed the sign of the horns.

“What are you doing and how did you get those clothes so fast?” Naruto asked.

“Welcome to Haruko’s master the guitar in one millisecond class! Yeah! Sign up now!” Haruko said.

“Huh?” Naruto utterly said.

“You gotta learn how to scream when singing like Static-X, Spineshank, Ill Nino, Metallica, or Richard Gene!” Haruko said.

“There’s one that doesn’t fit your description.” Naruto said.

“Grab a guitar and you can be a pop-idol! Pyon! Chicks dig it, dude! Pyon!” Haruko said and Naruto began to smile after a while.

“Can you play any Christmas songs?” Naruto asked.

“That’s right. Watch this.” Haruko said as she began strumming her guitar and played **_Jingle Bells_** with a heavy guitar riff. Naruto listened as Haruko played the guitar and finished it with a jump into the air.

“Wow.” Naruto said.

“What about you, Naruto-kun?” Haruko asked.

“There’s a piano that I’m gonna use to play for charity not long from now.” Naruto said.

“Isn’t that just sweet?” Haruko asked.

“Would you like to play with me there?” Naruto asked and Haruko smiled before crawling on top of him.

“I thought you’d never ask. Come here, you.” Haruko laughed and Naruto blushed.

“I didn’t mean that! I meant, playing our instruments together.” Naruto shouted.

“Oh-ho-ho, sure, our instruments, of course.” Haruko snickered.

“You sure think weird, don’t you, Haruko?”

“No way.” Haruko laughed as she slapped Naruto’s back and he fell to the ground.

_Later inside the community center_

A large crowd was gathered around a stage and Sakura stepped onto the stage. She gripped the microphone and cleared her throat.

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, let’s all give a round of applause for our village savior, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and Haruko Haruhara, who has generously volunteered her free time to play alongside him.” Sakura announced before the audience clapped and roared with applause as the drapes parted. Naruto walked onstage with Haruko alongside him and headed to the piano.

He stretched his fingers before sitting down at the piano while Haruko carried her guitar with her. Naruto began playing the piano to the tune of **_Carol of the Bells_** while Haruko played her guitar to the same tune and the classical song was well mixed into a rock ‘n roll type song.

Soon, after the song was done, Naruto started playing Vince Guaraldi’s **_Lucy and Linus_** theme and Haruko began tapping her feet to the music before hopping onto the piano. Naruto watched as she began dancing much like Snoopy the beagle and perfectly mimicked the animated dog’s moves.

 The audience laughed and clapped as Haruko danced atop the piano as she began playing her guitar similar to Snoopy. Once the song began to end, Haruko began spinning her guitar around so fast that she used it to propel her into the air and fall back onto the stage while playing a wild guitar riff to end the song.

All present cheered as Naruto and Haruko bowed as the curtains closed. The pair walked offstage and Haruko noticed someone in the crowd.

She looked closer and saw it was Amarao, much to her dismay. Haruko couldn’t help but wonder why he would be in Konoha but whatever the reason, she didn’t like it.

“Naruto-kun, meet me in the dressing room in a few minutes.” Haruko said as she headed to the dressing room of the community center. Amarao looked in awe as Haruko headed down the hall and blinked his nori-made eyebrows.

“Raharu!” Amarao called out and Haruko apparently ignored him. He had just been passing through the city and had no idea that Haruko would be there.

Now that he knew Haruko was there, he decided to confront her and decided to bid his time.

_Minutes later_

Haruko sat in front of the mirror in a red robe and the door knocked.

“Haruko, it’s me.” Naruto said.

“Come on in, Naruto-kun.” Haruko said and Naruto entered the room.

“You wanted to see me?” Naruto asked and Haruko let the back of her robe slightly droop, exposing her shoulders before she gestured to a nearby bottle of lotion.

“Would you rub that lotion on my shoulders?” Haruko said and Naruto hesitated with a blush on his face. She smiled at his reaction and chuckled.

“Is anything wrong?” She asked

“No, no, no. Everything’s fine. You’re not gonna bite if I do, right?” Naruto said.

“I’m not thinking about biting you.” Haruko said.

 _“Not right now, anyway.”_ Haruko thought as she handed Naruto the lotion and he began lathering his hands. She heard Amarao walking down the hall towards the dressing room and devilishly smiled.

Naruto placed his hands on Haruko’s shoulders and began massaging them with the lotion. Once Amarao was directly outside the door, she smiled and began moaning at Naruto’s touch.

“Oh, yeah! Right there, Naruto!” Haruko moaned as Naruto rubbed her shoulders and he moaned at the softness of her skin. He looked outside and smiled at the snow before focusing on Haruko.

“Oh, Haruko-chan, lucky I brought protection!” Naruto said in an ecstatic voice; referring to their winter coats. Amarao heard this and took off screaming as he jumped onto his motorbike before departing the village.

“What was that?” Naruto asked.

“Probably a lunatic.” Haruko said with a smug look on her face.

_Shortly onwards_

Naruto stood in the cafeteria talking to his audience and he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Haruko with a turkey drumstick in her hand and with a yell; she raised it over her head.

“What are you doing with that drumstick?!” Naruto said and Haruko held another drumstick in her hand before pointing it to him.

“The chef said she wanted to thank us with these.” Haruko said as she took a bite out of her drumstick while handing the turkey leg to Naruto.

“Well, thanks but who’s the chef?” Naruto asked as he bit the drumstick.

“Oh, chef!” Haruko said and the kitchen door opened. The chef, little Sasami Masaki Jurai, walked out and smiled.

(SFX: Audience clapping and cheering)

“Yes?” Sasami asked.

“Naruto-kun wants to thank you for the drumstick.” Haruko said and Sasami giggled.

“Why, thank you, Naruto-san.” Sasami beamed.

“Do you always do charity cooking?” Naruto asked.

“You bet! I’ve done charity cooking in Karakura town and all sorts of places.” Sasami said.

“That’s good. Keep up the good work.” Naruto said and Sasami smiled.

“You bet I will and Merry Christmas, you two!” Sasami said as she returned to the kitchen.

“You, too!’ Haruko said.

“Now, I can see why she’s here. This is great.” Naruto said at the taste of the turkey and Haruko nodded.

“Exactly.” Haruko said.

_Afterwards in the park_

Naruto and Haruko put on their ice skates as they looked at the frozen lake in front of them.

“Have you ever gone ice-skating before, Naruto-kun?” Haruko asked.

“No, not really.” Naruto said.

“Do you want me to be your coach? I can teach you in no time, promise.” Haruko said.

“Sure.” Naruto answered as they stood up and Haruko flew onto the lake before beginning to skate across it. He sat on the ground and watched as the pink-haired woman skied back over to him.

“All right, take my hand.” Haruko said before Naruto gripped her hand and he stood up. When his grip was strong enough, she pulled him forward and began skating with him gripping her hand for support.

“The first things first; get a good sense of momentum and balance while skating.” Haruko said to Naruto, who began to skate. She watched his ice-blades glide along the ice and nodded.

“Okay, I’m gonna let go now!” Haruko said as she swung Naruto forward and released him. He shot across the lake and slightly crouched.

Once he felt confident enough, he stood tall and zipped forward. Naruto successfully skated and Haruko zipped near him.

“Hey, Naruto-kun, be careful.” Haruko warned.

“Don’t worry, Haruko-chan, I’ll have this down before you know it.” Naruto said right before he temporarily lost balance and almost fell forward. Luckily, Haruko skated close enough to bite his scarf and pull him forward.

As soon as they were close enough to the snow, Haruko swung her head to left and flung Naruto onto the snow. She stopped in front of him and smiled.

“Not bad, Naruto-kun, although your slowing down could use some work.” Haruko said.

“I’m gonna try that again.” Naruto said as he brought himself to his feet and flexed. He skied forward and carefully crouched again before regaining his balance.

“That a boy! Haruko cheered as she skated next to him and as they skated alongside each other, they unknowingly wrote the initials **_FLCL_** in the lake. Haruko sprung into the air and spun around for a bit before skilfully landing on her feet.

“Nice!” Naruto said as he bolted forward and cupped a snowball from the snow once they reached snow. However, Haruko pulled countless snowballs from nowhere and tossed them at Naruto, knocking him to the ground.

As he laid there stunned, Haruko stood over him and smiled.

“Don’t toy with the coach, Naruto-kun.” Haruko laughed as Naruto got up and shook his head.

“How do you do that?” Naruto asked.

“I’m a magician.” Haruko said as she donned a magician’s hat and carried her guitar in her hand.

“What?” Naruto said as Haruko began swinging her guitar around.

“Fooly Cooly, Fooly Coola, Fooly Cooly, Fooly Coola.” Haruko chanted before Naruto was lifted off the ground and he couldn’t believe what was happening. She placed him onto the ice and spun him around.

“Wait, Haruko-chan, stop.” Naruto said and Haruko snapped her fingers; freeing him from the effects.

“How in the world are you doing that?” Naruto asked.

“A magician never reveals her secrets.” Haruko said with a sly look on her face.

“A crazy one for that matter.” Naruto muttered and Haruko yelled after she started skating after him. He moved forward and crouched as the pink-haired woman pursued him.

However, being the more skillful of the two, Haruko easily caught up to him and bit his scarf again. She dragged him to the edge of the lake and shot him into the snow with a swing of her guitar.

“It’s outta here!” Haruko said and Naruto landed head-first in a pile of snow. He pulled his head out of the snow and looked to see Haruko doing an Egyptian dance.

“Oh, yeah, uh-huh, thank you, thank you.” Haruko said.

“Haruko-chan, you’re crazy.” Naruto said and Haruko skated over to him. Fearing what she would do to him next, he got up and zipped back onto the ice.

“I didn’t mean it.” Naruto said.

“I’m not mad, Naruto-kun.” Haruko said as Naruto skidded to a stop.

“You’re not?” Naruto said.

“Nope.” Haruko said and Naruto sighed.

“I’m bloody angry!” She answered before raising her guitar and bringing it down onto Naruto. He yelled and jumped away; her guitar slamming down onto the ice.

It slowly began cracking and both of their faces went pale. The ice beneath Haruko’s feet began giving away and Naruto shot forward.

“Noooooo!” Naruto said as he leaped forward and grabbed onto Haruko, pulling her from the spot just before the ice completely broke apart. He landed on top of her and looked back at the hole in the lake.

“My hero!” Haruko said as she hugged Naruto and licked his cheek. He blushed and rolled his eyes.

“Haruko-chan, you could have killed yourself.” Naruto said.

“Lucky I’ve got you around.” Haruko said as she nuzzled Naruto’s chest and they eventually put their snow boots back on.

“Let’s go home, Naruto-kun.” Haruko said.

“Home?” Naruto said.

“That mansion of yours, of course.” Haruko smiled.

“You really wanna live with me, Haruko-chan?” Naruto said and Haruko rubbed her head against his chest while giving her best puppy-dog eyes.

“You’re the one I want most, Naruto-kun.” Haruko smiled and after a while, he wrapped his arm around the pink-haired alien.

_Cutaway Back inside trailer_

_“Haruko-chan, you’re an alien?!” Naruto asked._

_“Yep.” Haruko answered._

_“Wow, I don’t know what to say.” Naruto said._

_“Well, it doesn’t matter. Now, come over here so I can harvest your brain.” Haruko said while revealing a scalpel and Naruto stood up to run. He opened the door but Haruko grabbed him and yanked him back inside before shutting the door._

_“Stay right there! I’m gonna make you feel all better, Naruto-kun!” Haruko’s voice said from inside the trailer and Naruto’s screams could be heard as the trailer hopped from side to side thanks to her chasing after him. It frequently rocked until it twisted in the air and landed on the ground._

_Once it settled, Haruko noticed Naruto was missing and she started looking. Of course, he didn’t know she wasn’t serious about cutting out his brains and she failed to notice him tiptoeing on the outside._

_“Huh? Where’d he go? Hey! Hey! Taro-kun?” Haruko called before Naruto took off faster than a turkey being hunted on Thanksgiving season._

_Back to storyline_

“All right, Haruko-chan, let’s go home.” Naruto said before the pair took their leave and returned to the Namikaze Estate. Once Haruko stored her Vespa in a backyard shed so it wouldn’t be covered in snow whenever she would need, she and Naruto went inside for the night.

It was a well-timed decision as the temperature jumped to the 30s and as Naruto showered, Haruko observed the X-Mas tree. She hadn’t celebrated any holiday with anyone lately and since this was one of the few, if not the first, relationships were she wasn’t using anybody for her own schemes; she wanted to make it as special as possible.

Suddenly, the glowing red lights made something click in her brain and she got an idea; a sexy idea. A glowing red light bulb with a Playboy Bunny insignia appeared over her head and she licked her lips.

_Minutes later_

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but his bath robe and saw Haruko poke only her head through the doorway.

“Oh, hey, Haruko-chan.” Naruto said.

“Come this way, Naruto-kun, I’ve a Christmas gift for you.” Haruko said as she gestured for him to come out to the hallway and he stepped out of the room. It was there he found her dressed as a red Playboy Bunny and his face went red.

“Haruko-chan…wow.” Naruto said and Haruko chuckled before pointing up at the doorway. He looked up to see the mistletoe dangling over them and he smiled before she puckered her lips.

“Come here, Naruto-kun.” Haruko said as he kissed the rosette and she placed her hands on his shoulders. As they kissed, the costume’s bunny tail somehow wiggled on its own and Haruko pressed her body against his as she shot her tongue into his mouth.

She took Naruto by surprise as her tongue began dominating the inside of his mouth and though his tongue fought against her, Haruko’s wild tongue overpowered his. They became so lost in the kiss that Haruko leaned back as Naruto leaned forward and rubbed her exposed backside.

Thinking fast, she wrapped her legs around Naruto’s waist as she rubbed the back of his head and both of their eyes closed. Naruto and Haruko made out in the doorway before he abruptly broke the kiss to run into the bedroom.

He kicked the door closed and Haruko broke free from Naruto as she hopped off him. She pushed him onto the bed and hopped into the air.

“Fooly Cooly Christmas!” Haruko cried as she landed on top of Naruto and undid the knot on his robe; exposing his naked form. He sat up and began licking her neck while gripping the zipper on her back.

She started nibbling on Naruto’s earlobe as his tongue rubbed against her neck and he unzipped her suit.

“Naruto-kun, have you been naughty or nice this year?” Haruko laughingly asked.

“I saved the world two months ago. Does that answer your question?” Naruto responded as he brushed his tongue on her neck and she blew into his ear.

“You may be nice but the rest of you sure does look naughty.” Haruko said as she eyed his crotch and liked what she saw. The blonde’s tongue licked Haruko’s neck before starting to grind his teeth on the wet area and she closed her eyes before getting out of her suit.

Naruto pressed his hand against Haruko’s chest and rubbed his hand against her bosom. She licked his forehead and he nibbled her neck while fondling and caressing her breast.

“This is pretty cool.” Naruto said to himself and Haruko gasped dramatically before slightly revealing back.

“What’s wrong?”

_In manga form_

“Fooly…Cooly.” Haruko said.

“Fooly what?” Naruto said before Haruko moved closer to him.

“Come on, Naruto-kun, what does Fooly Cooly mean?” Haruko asked.

“I don’t know! I just heard of it.” Naruto said.

“Come on, you have to know. You’re the star, after all.” Haruko smiled.

“How should I know about something I just heard about?” Naruto said and Haruko pressed her breasts against his head. She squished her ample bosom on his face and laughed.

“Let’s get Fooly Coolying.” Haruko said and Naruto started licking her chest. She loudly moaned and looked to the camera.

“Hey, Mister Raptor, kill the manga animation.” Haruko whispered and doing as asked, manga animation was deactivated.

_Back to anime form_

Haruko held her thumb up at me before focusing on Naruto as he rubbed his face against her chest and held her close as her breasts pressed on him. He rubbed his head inside her bosom as he looked up and re-planted his teeth on her neck.

He palmed her breasts and she couldn’t believe how much energy he was putting into groping her. It was rare that she was able to meet someone with as energy comparable to her own and this piped her curiosity of him.

Naruto grinded his teeth on her neck before he ceased biting in order to lick her again and then a hickey mark appeared. He grinned before carefully placing his teeth onto her right breast and gripped her left teat.

Haruko moaned while Naruto pulled her nipple forth while twisting and pulling her bud forward. She smiled as he suckled her tit and gnawed on the pliable orb.

Naruto moaned as he grew hard from pleasuring Haruko’s breasts and it was evident from her moans that her arousal was building up as well.  She pushed him onto his back and kneeled over his head.

“All righty, let’s move on.” Haruko said with her womanhood just over his face and he smirked before flipping her onto her back. The stunned Haruko looked down to see Naruto licking at her warmth and he reached up to palm her breast.

Naruto’s tongue slobbered on Haruko’s crevice as he rubbed and caressed her bosom. With lust taking over his body, he energetically licked and slid his tongue against her cit.

He wagged his tongue on her and squeezed Haruko’s breasts. The pink-haired woman reached down and traced her folds with her fingers.

Naruto freed one of Haruko’s breasts and rubbed his index and middle fingers on her womanhood. Haruko practically squealed as her lover’s fingers worked with her own with rubbing her clit before he finally spread her folds apart.

Looking into the wet caverns, he leaned his head closer and traced her lower lips a final time before licking his way into her. Haruko continued to moan as she felt Naruto’s tongue wiggle and sway inside of her warmth while he tweaked and pulled on her tit.

Naruto licked the inside of Haruko’s wetness and her toes curled up from her pleasure. His tongue traveled into the depths of her arousal and she gripped the bed tightly as her eyes closed.

She purred like a kitten as Naruto’s tongue rubbed against her tunnels and she rubbed her fingers on her clit. He stopped licking Haruko’s warmth to smirk before she placed her feet on either side of his neck and pushed his face against her crotch.

“You hafta to keep licking or nothing will happen!” Haruko moaned to Naruto before he resumed licking her pussy and it didn’t reacquire him very much teasing since she was near the end of her rope. She howled as her fluids came streaming out of her pussy and Naruto helped himself to her release.

He licked his lips before Haruko sprang to her feet and pushed him onto his back. Naruto looked down in time to see the pink-haired woman start licking his balls wildly and she pinned his feet to the bed.

She gripped his tower as she slobbered on his testes and she blew on him. He groaned as her tongue snaked along his ballsac and once she had finished drenching them with her saliva, she blew on him yet again.

Haruko pressed her chest against Naruto’s hilt as she stroked and pulled on his manhood. He groaned as her bosom rubbed on his member and she licked it before smothering her tits on it.

“This ought to make you burst something out of there.” Haruko smiled as she rubbed and massaged her lover’s erection. He moaned and Haruko smirked at his reaction before beginning to smooch his hardness.

She tenderly kissed it as Naruto thrust into her breasts and groaned as they rubbed his throbbing manhood. To Haruko, teasing the length trapped in her bosom would add twice as much pleasure to it before she actually started licking or sucking on it.

Naruto closed his eyes as he jerked his crotch upright into the mounds and Haruko even nuzzled his length. She continued smirking like an alligator as she placed tender kisses on his manhood and looked at the head.

Haruko grinned before lashing out her tongue and rubbing it on his visible foreskin. He howled at this and she chuckled at this.

“I got ya now, Naruto-kun.” Haruko laughed as her tongue danced on his manhood and she soaked it before finally engulfing it. He moaned as her tongue started lathering it in her moist, warm saliva and she closed her eyes as she squeezed her jiggling breasts on his jerking manhood.

Naruto thrust into the soft orbs and Haruko moaned as she sucked on his cock. He placed his hand on her head as she whirled her tongue around the top of his manhood and she hemmed at its taste.

Haruko’s wetness continued streaming down her inner thighs and she kept Naruto’s length imprisoned inside of her breasts. He felt his length vibrate inside of her mouth and she freed it.

“Fire your cannon, chief!” Haruko said as she licked Naruto’s member and he lowly growled as he sent his manhood into her tits. He groaned and gritted his teeth as her tongue slowly wiggled on his hilt; tempting him to cum.

Naruto felt the pressure building up inside of his manhood and Haruko’s teasing was only making things better. He huffed and groaned as he fired his semen and it showered on Haruko’s face.

“Ka-boom!” Haruko said as the cum landed on her face and she opened her mouth to catch some of it. She licked her lips and smiled as the remnants dripped down Naruto’s shaft.

“Hot release, G!” Haruko said as the remains poured into her breasts and she cupped them to lick her semen-drenched cleavage. Naruto wiped the sweat off his head and looked to see Haruko climb onto him.

“Let me give you a white Christmas, Haruko-chan.” Naruto said as he gripped Haruko’s waist and she began to sink her warmth onto his thick glory.

“Ho-ho-ho!” Haruko laughed as she replaced her rabbit-ear headband with a Santa hat and took in Naruto’s tower. Both groaned as their virginities were no more and Haruko eagerly started to roll her hips with Naruto charging his cock up into her.

Haruko gripped Naruto’s shoulders as he sat up and pressed his lips against hers. Cerulean eyes and energy-charged yellow ones met as he banged his hardness into her innards.

She moaned into Naruto’s mouth as her tongue overtook his in a battle of lust and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He gripped her ass as his lap hit it and his length struck and thrashed against her walls.

Haruko ran her fingers through Naruto’s hair as he pumped his manhood into her warmth and she brought down her pussy onto his hilt. Her breasts squished and bounced against his muscular chest.

She wiggled her hips and grinded his manhood as it pounded into her womb. She blushed deeply as he rocketed his member into her entrance and he moaned as her breasts jiggled on him.

Naruto jerked his crotch upright into Haruko’s tightness and she clashed her tongue against his. He thrust and slammed his member into her caverns.

He freed Haruko’s rear to place his hands on her breasts and she started stroking his cheek. The blonde rubbed and caressed her breasts together as they jiggled.

Naruto broke his kiss with Haruko and at that moment, she lunged forward to place her teeth on his neck. He slightly winced as she bit into his neck and gnawed on him.

He moaned as Haruko’s teeth tore into his neck and in retaliation, he bit into her bobbing bosom. She mewled as she freed his neck and rode his manhood as he shot it into her warmth.

Naruto sank his jaws into Haruko’s breast and gnawed on it as she thrust down onto his manhood. She nipped at his forehead before holding his head against her mound and moaned all the while.

He grinded his length against her insides and fondled her free breast. She trickled her fingers through his hair and he placed his teeth on her tit.

Naruto bit down on it and pulled her teat forward while tweaking and yanking the other. Haruko fell back with him landing on top of her and he freed her breasts before palming both of them.

He began rubbing and squeezing them together as they endlessly jiggled. Haruko wrapped her arms around Naruto’s neck and pulled his head down to allow her to kiss him.

Naruto’s tongue licked its way into Haruko’s mouth and their tongues reunited once again. They slobbered and rubbed on one another as she bucked her hips while he played with her breasts.

The pink-alien felt her lover’s manhood swelling up inside of her womanhood, which grew tighter by the moment and she stroked his cheek tenderly. She wrapped her legs around Naruto’s waist as he charged his cock into her walls and her warmth neared its release.

Naruto released Haruko’s breast to stroke her cheek in return and she held him close to her. Sweat literally rained from him as he thrust into her womanhood and his erection continued to grow.

Suddenly, Haruko broke the kiss and latched her teeth back onto his neck like a hungry vampire. He groaned as she gritted her teeth on him and snickered.

“You’re all mine now, lover boy!” Haruko cackled as she left a hickey on his neck and he groaned before they reached the end. Her womanhood tightened on his glory and his tsunami of semen overfilled her womb.

“Ho-Ho-Ho!” Haruko moaned with a twisted smile of lust of her face as their fluids flew out of her entrance and splattered on Naruto’s crotch. Though both were far from tired, they panted and once he was off of her, she got up.

He watched as her body shook like a dog and most of the sweat left her body. Naruto laughed and Haruko chuckled.

“Oh, Haruko-chan, Christmas isn’t over yet.” Naruto said and Haruko rested on her side while lifting her leg into the air. He knew what her invitation meant and rested alongside her before sliding his manhood back into her wetness.

“In that case, we’ll have to make some more Christmas lovin’!” Haruko moaned as Naruto held onto her leg and banged his cock inside of her wetness. Her breasts started heaving as Naruto pounded into her womanhood and his free hand slid underneath her side to grip her breast.

Haruko reached back to stroke Naruto’s cheek as he wildly rammed his growth into her tunnels and she held onto the mattress while her innards were rumbled. His speed pounded throughout her warmth and they moaned loudly.

Naruto ran his cock into Haruko’s tightness and despite the immense pleasure she felt, her leg stayed in the air. He began kissing her cheek and her tongue started licking his lips.

The blonde opened his mouth and welcomed Haruko’s tongue back into his mouth. Her tongue once again explored his mouth and she reached back to place her arm on the back of his neck.

Naruto’s tongue rubbed and licked against Haruko’s and as with the previous war, his tongue was miserably outmatched. She smooched and pressed her lips on Naruto’s as his manhood rocked her walls of wetness.

He freed her leg and cupped her free breast. Haruko’s leg kept still in the air as Naruto’s crotch pounded into her and the hot blush on her face still remained.

She traced Naruto’s whiskers and he fondled her breasts as her womanhood became tighter to the point where he couldn’t take it anymore. Before Haruko got close to coming, Naruto came into her womb and his semen splashed out of her body like a hurricane-fueled flood.

“Shazam!” Naruto moaned before he lay still as he pulled out of Haruko and he rested on the bed. She ominously rose and turned around while glaring maliciously at him.

“Well, Haruko-chan, I guess its first come, first served.” Naruto joked and Haruko began growling. Sensing her animosity, he slowly backed away from her as she began crawling at him.

“Wait, Haruko-chan, I was only kidding, don’t be mad at me. Come on now.” Naruto nervously said before Haruko pounced onto him and began to noogie his head. He tried to break away but Haruko put much pressure on his head for him to run.

“I’ll show you not to come before me and laugh about it!” Haruko said as she knocked Naruto over and when he finally managed to stand up, she lunged at him again. He backed against the headboard and she gripped his material.

He gasped before she gripped his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him. She placed her wetness on his rod once again and bucked her hips.

“You come before me again and it’s no more mouth-to-mouth for you, whiskers.” Haruko moaned as she grinded his manhood and he held her rear. Naruto renewed his marathon of thrusts as he surged his length into her womanhood and her breasts jiggled once again.

She placed her teeth onto the other side of Naruto’s neck and began to bite it again in revenge. He groaned as her canines crunched into his neck and he yelped again.

 _“This’ll teach ya.”_ Haruko thought to herself as she bit into his neck and she grinded her teeth on his neck. Naruto closed his eyes and pounded his length into Haruko’s wetness.

It was a while before Haruko finally released his neck and started licking it in a fashion akin to that of a puppy. He sighed at this while Haruko kept her lips against his neck and she smiled at how deep his manhood was going into her walls.

Haruko then moved on to licking his throat and he toyed with her breasts; now afraid to kiss her. However, she sensed this and smiled tenderly after she made another hickey; marking territory in her own mind.

She leaned in closer as Naruto pumped his rod into her wetness and she tenderly kissed him again while stroking his cheek. Blue eyes and yellow eyes met as they kissed and their tongues met again.

This time, however, Haruko let Naruto’s tongue overpower her own…until she quickly overtook his once again and licked every space of his mouth possible. She wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails into him.

 _“Sorry, Naruto-kun, but sometimes love hurts.”_ Haruko thought as she observed his hickeys and her nails sank into his back right as her walls constricted his cock and it spasmed until an overwhelming tsunami flooded her insides.

She broke the kiss to squeal as the substance sprayed out of her before oozing onto the floor and sweat severely dripped from every inch of their bodies. Haruko and Naruto broke their kiss before she rested her head against his chest.

He sat down and hit the switch next to his bed; turning off the lights in the process. Haruko freed Naruto’s cock before resting against him and the couple lay on their sides cuddling.

“Wait, Haruko-chan, I didn’t have time to get you a gift.” Naruto said and Haruko only licked his face.

“That’s ok, Naruto-kun, meeting you is gift enough for me.” Haruko said before revealing another mistletoe and hung it over their heads. They pressed their lips together and continued to cuddle long after their kiss had ended.

“Hey, Haruko-chan?”

“Yeah?”

“Merry Christmas.” Naruto said.

“Merry Christmas to you, too, Naruto-kun,” Haruko smiled back.

_Two years later_

Amarao lifted weights in his gym and Lt. Kitsurubami came in with an envelope in her hand.

“Hey, boss, you’ve a letter from that Raharu woman.” Kitsurubami said and he sat up.

“No way! From where?” Amarao said.

“It says it from Vancouver, Canada.” Kitsurubami said as she handed him the letter and he opened it. It showed holographic pictures of Haruko with Naruto doing many activities together; like celebrating New Year’s Eve, ice-skating together, and even showed their wedding with Kanti being the one to marry them together.

 _“You’re out of luck, lover-boy! Meet my hubby and there’s more!”_ Haruko’s recorded voice came from the wedding picture and he looked to see one last picture that showed herself and Naruto with two pink-haired toddler girls. The first girl with blue eyes, Kushina, sat on top of Naruto’s shoulders while her sister with yellow eyes, Mito, sat in her mother’s lap and both waved at the camera with their parents.

 _“That’s right! He made me a mama!”_ Haruko laughed over the recording and Amarao let out a scream that was so loud that a child Macaulay Culkin would sound like a little bitch in comparison. It was so loud that all the windows in the building shattered and fell to countless pieces.

* * *

Merry Christmas Eve and of course, Haruko lied of her whereabouts in Canada. It was really something to have Naruto couple with another iconic anime character who’s arguably more well-known than him and the drumstick reference is from the hotdog episode of **_Regular Show;_** which both **_Sketchfan_** and I watch.

It was nice having Sasami be a guest star since if I ever met her in person, I would die on the spot since she’s so adorable and coincidentally, both her and Haruko’s dubbed series come from Funimation.

Anywho, I wish a Merry Christmas to each and every one of you who reads.


End file.
